


Bubble Bath

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pampering, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: Eggsy groans and rubs his face against Harry’s cardigan.“What if I told you there’s a hot bath waiting for you?”Eggsy lifts his face enough so one eye peeks up at Harry, “with the lavender stuff?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> the-little-random-me sent me an ask on tumblr suggesting I write a Hartwin fic where they share a bubble bath and I realised that even though it's one of my favourite things in fic I've never actually written it so of course I had to fix that straight away~

Eggsy tries not to drag his feet as he makes his way down the steps of the plane. He nods at Merlin who’s waiting a few metres away, holding his ever-present tablet.

“You look dead on your feet, lad. Get home and get some rest, be back for one tomorrow afternoon for your debrief.”

“Cheers, guv,” Eggsy yawns into the back of his hand and starts towards the main building where the train waits.

He almost nods off a few times on the shuttle journey home and is pretty certain he falls asleep for a few minutes during the taxi ride to Stanhope Mews, only blinking awake when his driver utters a quiet, “we’re here, sir.”

Eggsy stumbles through the front door and is thankful to go face first into Harry’s chest. Harry chuckles and strokes the back of Eggsy’s head while curling his other arm around Eggsy’s back.

“’ello,” Eggsy mumbles.

“Welcome home, darling,” Harry smiles, “think you can make it upstairs?”

Eggsy just groans and rubs his face against Harry’s cardigan.

“What if I told you there’s a hot bath waiting for you?”

Eggsy lifts his face enough so one eye peeks up at Harry, “with the lavender stuff?”

“Would I use anything else for you?”

“Will you come in with me?”

“If you’d like,” Harry presses a kiss to Eggsy’s temple, “come on, it’ll be getting cold.”

With a sigh at the thought of more walking, Eggsy finally emerges from Harry’s hold and goes to make a start on the stairs. He smiles when he feels Harry’s hand on the small of his back.

Eggsy chokes back a giggle when he opens the bathroom door and sees the candles and overflowing bubble bath.

“Shit, Haz, you gone all out haven’t you?”

“You deserve to relax,” Harry says, wrapping his arms around Eggsy’s shoulders and starting to undo his tie, “Merlin let me know you were on your way and that you were asleep on your feet. Your pyjamas and towel are warming on the radiator, JB is walked and fed, so, all you need to do now is let me pamper you a bit.”  

Eggsy spins in Harry’s arms and goes up on his toes to plant a kiss on Harry’s lips.

“Get your kit off and in then,” he says when they part.

Their clothes get thrown into the laundry basket and after brushing their teeth, Harry gets in first, leaning back against the side of the bath and motioning for Eggsy to join him. He does, settling between Harry’s legs and resting his feet between the taps at the other end. Harry wraps his arms around Eggsy’s waist and rests his chin on Eggsy’s shoulder, pulling him so they’re back to chest.

“Fuckin’ heaven, babes,” Eggsy sighs, “thank you.”

They sit quietly for a while, Harry drawing light patterns on Eggsy’s stomach with his fingers. He’s almost certain Eggsy has fallen asleep until he moves his hands a little too far to the left on Eggsy’s waist and he squirms in Harry's arms. Harry whispers an apology as Eggsy settles back against him.

“Tell ya what,” Eggsy starts, “we should’ve bought those ducks from the British Museum when we were last there.”

Harry laughs, “I did say we should have one of each.”

“Yeah, but they wouldn’t be here long. Daisy would have ‘em within days.”

“And you’d let her.”

Eggsy hums, “of course I would. I’m a good big bruv.”

“You are,” Harry kisses Eggsy’s crown, “would you like me to wash your hair or do you want to do it when you get up tomorrow?”

“I’ll do it tomorrow,” Eggsy says as he scoops up a handful of bubbles and blows them, smiling when they land on his toes, “wouldn’t mind a bit of a back rub though? My neck is killin’ me.”

“As you wish, darling.”

Eggsy sighs and melts against Harry.

“Stay here and soak a moment,” Harry says once Eggsy is putty in his hands from the massage. He slips out from behind him, “I’ll go get your towel.”

“Mhm,” Eggsy mumbles tiredly.

Harry quickly dries himself off and throws his dressing gown on before grabbing Eggsy’s pyjama bottoms and towel from the radiator in their bedroom. He returns and holds the towel open for Eggsy to step into. Eggsy lets Harry drape the towel around his shoulders and gently rub him dry, standing on the bathmat and letting himself be moved like a doll. Finally Eggsy puts his pyjamas on and certainly doesn’t squawk in surprise when Harry lifts him in a bridal carry and starts towards the bedroom. He gently places Eggsy in the already turned down bed and pulls the duvet over him.

“Back in a moment,” Harry says before disappearing into the bathroom.

Eggsy dozes to the sound of the creaky old pipes and Harry tidying and when Harry returns, Eggsy holds his arms open and pouts.

“It’s cold in here.”

Harry smiles and puts off the light before climbing in beside Eggsy and lying on his back. Eggsy cuddles in close and gives Harry one last peck on the lips before tucking his head under Harry’s chin with a mumbled, “night babe.”

His breathing evens out within minutes and Harry continues to draw gentle circles on Eggsy’s back until he too feels his eyelids grow heavy and finally follows Eggsy into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
